Returning Home
by KawaiiDevil32087
Summary: THe sequal to Dear Ange
1. Chapter I

**The sequal to Dear Ange. **

**I do not own Bones :(**

* * *

><p>At the Jeffersonian:<p>

It was a normal day at the Lab just about. The team was currently working on a murder investigation. Since the tragic death of Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth, the lab has hardly step foot on a crime scene. In fact since the deaths, the Jeffersonian and the FBI have gained a mutual hate relationship with each other.

If any contact is occurring, it is only occurred threw Cam. Cam remembers at once she wanted everything to go through her, but this was petty. The agents won't even talk to Hodgins when going through the particulates and insects at the scene of the crime. She was starting to get a little annoyed. Her two year old son acted better then these agents.

Cam had assumed it was going to be a normal day at the lab, her arguing with the agents about the case. She was told by her boss that Angela, Hodgins, Clark, and herself were needed at the entrance of the Jeffersonian. Outside she was greeted by Rebecca, at first she didn't recognize her, and the last time that she had seen her was at the funeral for Booth and Parker. "Rebecca what are you doing here?" she asked. Both Hodgins and Angela were looking at her for an answer.

"I don't know, I was told to meet here, there is a development in Parkers case. Do you know what it is?" Rebecca said looking at the others if they knew what it was. She was told that Seeley, Dr. Brennan, and Parker were killed in a car accident, what more can have happen. Cam was about to speak up when she was cut off by sirens approaching the Jeffersonian. She knew she hated these Agents.

Suddenly, a black SUV pulled up to the building. Then Sully and Agent Perotta exited the front seat. "Well, Sully you know how to make an entrance. What are you two partners and you want us to help out in a discovery of remains?" Cam said giving the agent a hug.

"No, we are just dropping something off that rightfully belongs to you." Sully said. With that he opened the back door and Parker came running out and into Rebecca's arms. Rebecca fell to the ground hugging son. Angela, Cam, and Hodgins and Clark were all dumb struck at Parker running from the car.

"Parker Booth, watch you almost hit Matt in the head, jumping over the seat like that." They heard Booth say, but instead of Booth getting out of the car it was Brennan. They heard a squeal coming from Angela, and then Angela ran up to Brennan and gave her a bone crushing hug. In fact she had run so fast that it knocked both Brennan and herself back into the car. Brennan just hugged her back and laughed at the situation.

Matt who was still in his car seat, started petting Angela head since she was right next to him. They were in the car with Brennan on her back, Angela on top and both of their feet hanging out of the car. "Aww, doggie." Matt said petting her head. Angela looked up at him. Matt was a spitting image of Brennan, with Booth's smile.

"Oh my god, Sweetie you have a baby." Angela said getting up so Brennan could get up as well. Then all you hear from the rest of the squints is "WHAT!" Brennan looked at Booth, like why is that hard to believe, Booth just shrugged his shoulders. "Why is he call me a dog though?"

Brennan picked up Matt from his car seat, and placed him on her hips. So they all can get a good look at him. Parker went up to him and started tickling him, and Matt tried to get closer to Brennan. "It's a phase he going through, ever since Dave, I mean Booth had him at the park and a dog came up to him, he's been doing it. Petting peoples head and calling them doggie." Brennan said trying to smiling at the boys playing.

Booth managed to speak up now, "How about we all go inside and talk, it's kind of cold.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R, thank you come again. AAHK917<strong>


	2. Chapter II

**I do not own Bones**

**Returning Home, Part II**

* * *

><p><em>Booth managed to speak up now, "How about we all go inside and talk, it's kind of cold.<em>

They had all went inside, including Rebecca. "Does, the return of you guys have anything, to do with the Watson case getting mysteriously solved." Cam asked.

"Yeah, Emily does this have anything to do with the Watson solving?" Booth asked. They were still in undercover mode. They all were guilty of doing of calling each other there fake name. All of the others were giving them wired looks. But Booth was still angry at Brennan for going behind his back and working on the case. She had got Sully involved in it also, though he was great full for it.

Brennan gave Booth a dirty look a little. They were constantly fighting over it. "I started working on the case, because I was tired of being in hiding. I knew that Con, I mean Parker was missing Rebecca. So I called in Sully, Charlie, and Perotta; to help me out. Since they are the only other FBI agents I trust.

Well I didn't expect that they would be working full time. I was only working on it while I had the chance to work on part time. The agents found out that Mark the lead investigator of the case, was the one responsible for the killings; in order to create elaborate scheme to kill Booth." Brennan says to the group.

"Okay, I have to ask, who is Emily?" Hodgins asks.

"Emily was my fake name, Dave was Booth, and Con, or Conner, was Parker." Brennan says to the group. Matt doesn't have a fake name because no one knew he existed. So before you ask, his name is Mathew Henry Booth. Well he does have a fake birth certificate with Wilkes on it, as his last name."

"Wilkes, that was your last name?" Cam says "Bet you didn't like that name Big guy,"

"What why, it's just a name?" Hodgins asks.

"Because it's another name, of referring him to be the descendent of, John Wilkes Booth. The person who killed President Lincoln." Brennan says like it was nothing special. Booth just gives her a look.

"Drop it." He says to all of them knowing they will get it. "So on to other news what's going on here?" He asks.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Thanx come again. AAHK917<strong>


End file.
